


How Danagnronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapters Should Have Ended (Extra)

by Water45Tiger



Series: Danganronpa Hishe [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extra, F/M, HISHE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water45Tiger/pseuds/Water45Tiger
Summary: These are extra scenes I had not considered or thought of to my original HISHI work of Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc. I got the idea to make this extra thanks to WiiFan2009.Hope you all like it!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Hishe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	How Danagnronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapters Should Have Ended (Extra)

As Makoto and Kyoko were taking a break from climbing the stairs, Kyoko told Makoto the truth about herself.

Kyoko: “I came to this school to look for my father, since he’s the head of this place.”

Makoto: “Wait, so your dad is the principle?!”

Then they had some footsteps getting closer and closer, until…

Darth Vader: “The principle has a daughter?! This is wonderful! You must tell everyone! Makoto, did you know your principle has a daughter!?”

Darth Vader then uses the force to lift himself and the two students, so they did not have to use the stairs.

Darth Vader: “Students, did you know the principle is Kyoko’s father?!”

He then runs over to where Junko was hidden and surprises her.

Darth Vader: “Junko, the principle has a daughter… And you killed him!”

Junko: “Oh yeah, he’s bones by no- Argh!”

Junko got force-choked to death while the spirit of Jin just nodded.

Jin: “Thanks, man.”

**How Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Should Have Ended**

**-Extra-**

Leon got back to his room, right after Sayaka tried to kill him and he broke her right hand.

Leon: “Okay, okay… Now I just have to bring my tools with me so I can open up that door and kill her… Or I could just drop it? I mean, she’s not a threat to me right now, since I’m in here, in my room, the most safest place in this school, my life is not in danger. And even if she managed to get in here, how much could she do against me? I am an athlete, and she has a broken hand, so I should just be in here and wait till tomorrow. Ahhh, glad I’m not stupid stupid stupid.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Makoto declined to tell his secret to Kyoko, and Kyoko looked sad and disappointed.

Kyoko: “I thought you said you would trust me, a girl you have only known for almost a week. And now you won’t share something with me. I’m disappointed in you!”

Makoto: “Oh, don’t give me that.”

Kyoko looked surprised for once.

Kyoko: “Excuse me?”

Makoto: “Ever since the first day we came, you have told me squat! You did not even tell any of us where you got that map on the first day! And you completely disappeared yesterday when we were trying to look for the others! The only thing you have told me for now, had been about the secret room, which is possibly only one of the many other things you have kept secret! And I only have one secret I cannot tell you right now, because I’m sure it’ll create chaos! So, you have no right to say that!”

Kyoko could not say a word right there, and so could not Superman and Batman as they were seeing it on TV.

Batman: “Superman, I know I’m not Junko, but could you-”

Superman: “You don’t have to tell me, I will!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

**But this is how it should have ended!**

**From the beginning!**

Jin: “Before I start this sheltering plan, I need to be sure of these two students, who both Kyoko and I find suspicious… But I need to trust my students!”

Man In A White Coat: “Here’s a bright idea; why don’t you trust your daughter’s and you detective abilities and kick those two students out before it gets way worse?!”

Jin: “But they’re my students, I should trust them!”

MIAWC: “Yeah, but remember how the steering committee, who are evil and insane, puts favoritism on that girl and her sister? Doesn’t that raise blood pink flags?”

Jin thought about it and made Sakura kick both Junko and Mukuro outside school where they later got attacked by the Future Foundation.

Junko: “Awww, poop!”

* * *

At the superhero café

Jin: “So, after a year or so had passed, where Junko and Mukuro got killed by the Future Foundation, I stopped the sheltering plan and now everything is fine in the world.”

Jin with his students sat next to both Superman and Batman.

Superman: “I’m glad you did the right thing, but why didn’t you just become more suspicious of her after the steering committee died?”

Batman: “Yeah, without them nothing could really stop you from suspecting her. Did you really trust her that much?”

Jin: “Well, you know how it is when you are principle, you have to trust your students.”

Batman: “Yeah, students you who are incredible gifted and puts adults to shame. You really underestimated those two, didn’t you?”

Superman. “And you were a former detective. One of the best, even! How could you not be suspicious and use your detective abilities against those two?!”

Jin just stayed silent and could not say a word. There was awkward silence until Superman got a text.

Superman: “Oh, dang it! She even managed to make an AI that has access to all that kryptonite! Arghhh… Sorry, guys, but I have to turn back-”

Then another Superman showed up, shocking everyone except Batman, who was just chilling.

Superman 2: “Don’t! We can-”

Batman: “You came from a different future to tell this Superman to come with you, so he can help you stop Junko before she finds the kryptonite. Go with him, Superman!”

Superman & Superman 2: “How did you- Never mind, let’s go!”

Then as the two Supermans turned back time, Jin and the students looked dumbfounded, but Batman just stood there and drank his coffee.

Batman: “Because I’m Batman, and because it’s Halloween!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everybody!
> 
> I have thought about making the next HISHE in winter, since I have vacation there. It'll be about DR2 and it won't be as long as DR1, but I'll try my best with making it.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
